jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Rebel Agent
Rebel Agent ist das zweite Buch der Dark Forces-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von William C. Dietz geschrieben und schildert die Geschehnisse fünf Jahre nach (5 NSY). Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Secret Rebel Agent Kyle Katarn will do anything to avenge his father's untimely death at the hands of the Empire. When Kyle is threatened by 8t88 in a Nar Shaddaa bar, he tracks down the droid and secures a mysterious disk that could put him on the path to learning why his father was killed. Kyle soon finds that the disk contains information about a map to the Valley of the Jedi, a place his father had stumbled upon and kept secret. Now it's a race between Kyle and the Empire to see who can get to the map—and the Valley—first. Handlung Morgan Katarn evakuiert mit Hilfe der Rebellen eine Gruppe von 347 Männern, Frauen und Kindern von Sulon nach Ruusan. Sie haben auf Sulon für Meinungsfreiheit demonstriert und sind daraufhin vom Imperium verfolgt worden. Captain Jerg, der die Evakuierung leitet, hat Ruusan 10 Jahren zuvor entdeckt, als er vor dem Imperium geflohen ist. Seitdem steht dort seine Basis, die bis dato nicht erkannt worden ist. Morgan begleitet die Siedler noch eine Weile und gibt ihnen nützliche Tipps zum Wiederaufbau einer geregelten Existenz. Damit sie nicht zu abhängig von seiner Führung werden, geht er die Gegend erkunden. Dabei wird er von den Bouncer entdeckt, die ihn zu Tal der Jedi führen. Ihm gelingt es jedoch nicht, die gefangen Seelen aus dem Tal zu befreien. Morgan verlässt Ruusan wenig später wieder und kommt durch seine Arbeit für die Allianz in Kontakt mit dem Jedi Qu Rahn. Er schilderte ihm seine Entdeckung und bietet ihm an, ihm die Koordinaten des Tals zu nennen. Doch Rahn lehnt vehement ab, denn diese Information sei bei Morgan besser aufgehoben. Wenige Monate nach diesem Treffen wird Morgan Katarn von Jerec getötet. Qu Rahn wird bei einer Mission auf Dorlo gefangen genommen und auf die Vengeance gebracht, um dort verhört zu werden. Jerec erfährt von ihm, indem er seinen Geist sondiert, dass Morgan Katarn für seinen Sohn Aufzeichnungen hinterlassen hat, die ihm den Weg zum Tal der Jedi zeigen sollen. Nachdem er das erfährt, kommt es zum Kampf zwischen Rahn und den Dunklen Jedi, wobei Qu Rahn Maw den Unterleib mit dem Lichtschwert abtrennt. Danach wird er von Jerec getötet. 8t88 versucht, Boba Fett für sich anzuwerben, um Kyle Katarn zur Entschlüsselung der Disk, die er aus dem Haus von Kyles Vaters entwendet hat, zu bewegen. Boba Fett lehnt ab, da er um Kyles Ruf und dessen Verbindung zu den Rebellen weiß. Daraufhin muss 8t88 auf andere Kopfgeldjäger zurückgreifen, wodurch es Kyle gelingt zu fliehen. Kyle verfolgt 8t88 mithilfe eines Senders und kann ihn somit an dessen Landeplatz stellen. Dort verhöhnt 8t88 Kyle, der daraufhin 8t88 den Arm abschießt, welcher die Disk noch in Händen hält. 8t88 flieht und Kyle wird von Jan Ors gerettet, denn sie schießt mit der Crow einen TIE-Bomber ab, der Kyle angreift. Daraufhin verabreden sie sich auf der Spitze des Gebäudes und Kyle geht der Disk nach. Als Kyle das Dach des Gebäudes mit der Disk erreicht, wird er schwer angeschossen. Daraufhin hat er eine Vision, in der im Qu Rahn den Weg zur Macht zeigt und es ihm so ermöglicht zu überleben, bis Jan ihn auflesen kann. Jan stabilisiert Kyle und bringt ihn auf die Mercy. Auf ihr kommt er direkt in einen Bacta-Tank. Jan macht sich in der Zwischenzeit an Kyles Disk zu schaffen und entschlüsselt deren Inhalt. Mit diesen Erkenntnissen geht sie zu Mon Mothma, die gerade in einer Besprechung mit Leia und Luke ist, um mit ihr zu klären, wie die Rebellen auf diese Informationen reagieren sollten. Es wird beschlossen, Kyle selbst die Disk entschlüsseln zu lassen und ihn bei einem Anzeichen von Verrat zu töten. Kyle geht daraufhin zurück nach Sulon, um dort im Haus seines Vaters nach WeeGee zu suchen. Er beobachtet noch, wie das Imperium Steinplatten verlädt und daraufhin abzieht. Er dringt durch die Küche ins Haus ein, auf dem Weg zur Werkstatt seines Vaters nimmt er noch ein Bild seiner Mutter mit. In der Werkstatt entdeckt er WeeGee und kann mit ihm die Botschaft seines Vaters abspielen. WeeGee gibt ihm daraufhin das Lichtschwert von Qu Rahn. Kyle macht sich daraufhin mit WeeGee zu Treffpunkt mit Jan auf, dafür stiehlt er von den imperialen Truppen einen T-4 Transporter. 8t88 entschlüsselt für Jerec die Karte und übermittelt sie ihm auf die Vengeance. Daraufhin bricht Jerec nach Ruusan auf, um das Tal der Jedi zu suchen. Kyle dringt in dieser Zeit in Barons Hed ein um zu 8t88 zu gelangen und von ihm die Karte zum Tal der Jedi zu bekommen. Als er 8t88 findet, wird er von Yun angegriffen. Kyle besiegt den Dunklen Jedi und verschont dessen Leben. Während des Kampfes gelingt es 8t88 zu fliehen. Kyle kann ihn bis auf die Sulon Star verfolgen, doch dort hat Jerec eine Falle für ihn aufgestellt, aus der Kyle mit 8t88 Kopf jedoch entkommen kann. Aus dem Kopf gewinnt er die Karte zum Tal der Jedi. Kategorie:Dark Forces Kategorie:Romane en:Dark Forces: Rebel Agent es:Dark Forces: Rebel Agent pl:Dark Forces: Rebel Agent pt:Dark Forces: Rebel Agent Kategorie:Legends-Quellen